1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to correcting foot alignment. In one aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the alignment of the human foot. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a footwear corrective alignment insole kit for correcting foot alignment during standing, walking, or running. In another aspect, the invention relates to measuring instruments for determining the type and amount of corrective alignment required for a foot. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for correcting the alignment of the human foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
No two human feet are the same. Indeed, an individual's two feet may have vastly different structural characteristics. For example, a person may have low arches, commonly referred to as “flat feet” or “fallen arches.” Or, a person may suffer from pronation, i.e. the tendency of the foot to roll inward during walking or running. An individual with flexible ankles may suffer from painful pressure points that develop during walking or running due to the inability of the foot to maintain proper stability and alignment.
Different approaches are taken to correcting problems with foot alignment and structure. Exercises for strengthening the foot and/or ankles can be performed. However, these may be inadequate to correct structural problems such as a low arch. Alternatively, footwear corrective alignment insoles can be used to attempt to compensate for alignment and structural problems, particularly for raising and supporting a fallen arch. Or a corrective alignment insole can be used to stabilize the heel to prevent side-to-side movement of the foot. Frequently, corrective alignment insoles are inadequate to stabilize the foot during the full range of motion experienced during walking or running. Additionally, corrective alignment insoles are generally located underneath the arch and heel portion of the foot, and do not extend beneath the plantar region of the foot and the toes. Consequently, as the foot rolls forward, weight is transferred off the corrective alignment insole which can affect the correction of the foot movement, even exacerbating the problems that the corrective alignment insole is intended to correct.